


Amnesia

by Olivia_Ivy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Gen, I'm a troll, Just read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Ivy/pseuds/Olivia_Ivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Lester has lost someone close to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer

Phil laid on his bed, staring at the little lion on the nightstand. Even that cute sight couldn’t lift his spirit. He knocked it off the nightstand weakly. It hurt to be happy. **  
**

His phone, on vibrate, went off at that moment. He groaned. Why do people have to talk to him? Why now? He pushed the phone away from him on the nightstand. Too many pictures of _him_ on it. **  
**

It’s too quiet. He used to be so loud, so happy, so bright. Phil reached for his phone, ignoring the well meaning texts full of empty words, and looked through his music. He scrolled past the entirely too many happy songs and decided on something that more fit his mood. Amnesia by 5SOS started playing.  **  
**

The lyrics, how he was feeling, and the terribly raw emotional wound that was barely a week old broke his record for Longest Period of Time Without Crying This Week. He tried to muffle his sobs by biting into the pillow and jacking up the volume of the song. This only made him cry harder because when a boy band's lyrics represent your life perfectly and you're a nearly 30 year old man, that is a sad day. **  
**

Also one of the closest people to Phil died. That's pretty depressing as well. **  
**

His cries brought the attention of the only other person in the once laughter filled apartment. They knocked on Phil's door. **  
**

"Phil? Phil, let me in," Phil ignored his friend's knocking. "Phil, come - shi-! At least let me know the door isn't freakin locked when I try to break it down!" **  
**

"Go away!" Phil yelled. He had his back to his friend. He felt the bed dip as his friend climbed on, reached over him, and shut off the music right at the "Cuz I'm not fine at all," line. His friend settled on the bed and waited for Phil to calm down. Once the grown man was finished crying, his friend sighed. **  
**

“D’you feel any better now?” Phil was asked. He shook his head. **  
**

“I just,” he took a shuddering breath as tears pricked at his eyes and memories swam around his brain, “I just miss him so much, y’know?” **  
**

“I know, Phil, I do,” his friend said, rubbing his shoulder supportively. “I miss him, too. But … Phil, it’s been a week. You need to move on."

Phil was appalled. How dare his friend reduce the life of one of the best people Phil knew to a week?! "How can you say that?!" Phil yelled. He sat up in his bed and glared at the man whom he thought was his friend. His friend moved back slightly at the reaction. "How do you expect me to ' _move_ _on_ ' from one of the best people I knew after just a week?! I _loved_ him!" **  
**

"Oh, my God! Phil! He was a Sims character!" Dan shouted. "His file got deleted! Calm the fuck down!" **  
**

"I told you we should have checked right after the blackout! But, _nooooo_ , you had to make sure all the clocks were right!" **  
**

"Well, ex _cuuu_ se me for my heinous crime!" Dan threw his hands up, then sighed and rubbed his glabella in exasperation. "I'm going to the store, you want anything?" He moved off the bed, towards the door. Phil went back to his previous position on the bed. **  
**

"I want Dil back!" He yelled. "... And Shreddies!" **  
**

"Okay, you spoon." Dan left the apartment and Phil turned the song back on, biting back tears for the umpteenth time in a week. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Trolololo
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
